Halloween Night
by Zukaarimeikatochi
Summary: Its Halloween in Konoha and Sakura has nothing to do. She could either get stuck with Ino and Sai and watch them have sex or she could go to Naruto's Halloween party with all her friends. Which one does she choose? --- Warning Lemon and the end!
1. Decision on what to do?

Halloween night!

A week before Halloween, everyone in Konoha was going crazy with what they were going to do. The young children were eager to get dressed as vampires, werewolves and witches and go out and get some sweets. While the teens were planning on some tricks to play. The adults had planned a party. Everyone had something to do on Halloween.

"Sakura I am so looking forward for Halloween this year. Sai and me and going as a couple. He is going to be dressed as count Dracula and I'll be dressed as his lover. How cool does that sound?" Ino screamed in my ear. Since her and Sai got together all I ever hear is "Sai did this. Sai did that. Did you know Sai can do this?" It gets irritating especially if you're single and your best friend has a boyfriend. I sighed. "That's great for you Ino! I'm really happy." I said trying to manage a happy and excited tone.

"Sakura what are you doing for Halloween? Have you got anything planned?" I sat down on my couch lazily. "No… Not this year. I don't think I'll do anything. I'll stay home and watch horror movies." Ino looked at me annoyed. "What?" I asked her. She sighed and folded her arms around her chest. "Sakura why are planning on being so boring. Why don't you join me and Sai? It will be fun." '_Join her and Sai and watch then suck each other's tongue out of their mouths I rather not. Make up an excuse or something._' My inner self yelled. And she had a point. "On the other hand Ino, I think I might go to the party that Naruto is holding. That way we're all doing something for Halloween." I said with a big smile (a disguise) on my face and she agreed to it. "What are you going to dress up as for the party then?" '_Dress up?! We have to bloody dress up for a party? What are we? A bunch of 5 year olds!_' My inner self yelled and started to become hysterical. "I'm planning on going in my jeans and my shirt. That's enough to dress up." I told Ino in a mellow voice. Either my windows cracked or my ear drums burst when I heard Ino scream. "WHAT?! Are you really planning on being this boring? Sakura what is wrong with you. If you want to go to this party you have to dress up. It's what Naruto said as well!" "Do you bloody have to shout in my ear?!" I shouted back in Ino's face. '_That got her to shut up._'

Ino dragged me along with her to all the shops that afternoon. From one to another just to find the right costume for me. "Ino there is no point in me buying something that I will only wear once. It's a waste of money." I told Ino, but she ignored me and kept dragging me. Finally she found something suitable for me. '_She wants us to wear that?! Is she mad or something?! Why is she trying to dress us up as a whore?!_' "May be she wants us to look like her." I answered my inner self back and we both started to giggle at the thought. Ino made me wear the costume. "Sakura you look sexy. If I was a guy I'd get a hard on by seeing you in that." Ino said in a very seductive voice. "Thank God you're not a guy." I shot back. Ino laughed at me.

I stared at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a short (extremely short) and fitted (if you call tight fitted) gothic Lolita dress with fish net stockings. "And what exactly am I meant to be dressed up as?" I asked Ino while looking at myself in the mirror. "Hmm… You could be anything I suppose. But I think you should be a Vampiress." I sighed. '_Well we do look sexy. Gotta give that to Ino._" My inner self was right. I did look god damn sexy. "Sakura you never know, you might as well get a few guys' numbers." Ino said slyly. "Ha-ha very funny Ino." We paid for the dress and left the shop. On the way Sai met us. And as usual my first action was to throw up. Sai and Ino would start their usual "I missed you baby/Sweetheart." Then go into their usual 'snog each other's faces off time.' I broke their little reunion. "Ino I'm going home. I'll see you tomorrow at school." I said while trying to keep a straight face on. "Ok Sakura. See you tomorrow." Ino said and went back to snogging her boyfriend's face off

Once I made it home I felt relieved. '_Those two make me sick. All you ever see is those two sucking each other's tongues. I'm sure she's lost it to him._' My inner self stated. "So what if she has. I really couldn't care less." I replied back. I put the dress aside in my room and lay on the bed.

Ever since Naruto sent this invitation to his Halloween party, everyone (mainly Konkaru and Temari) have been going crazy. Konkaru has already picked out his costume; a puppet disguise. And Temari… Well she has decided to dress up as a zombie. (Nothing's changed she still looks the same.) As for me I've decided not to go.

"Gaara stop being like this. Your best friend has sent you this invitation all the way from Konoha and you're not even going to go. How do you think he'll feel?" Temari questioned me (more like interrogated me). I sighed and ignored her. I wasn't going to get away with this. "Gaara please let's just go. Naruto send you a special invitation. Please Gaara." I grunted. "Gaara, stop being like this come on. I've also chosen the right costume for you." Konkaru added. They weren't going to make this any easier for me. I stood up. "Fine we'll go to the party." Both Temari and Konkaru screamed in joy. I looked at Konkaru (0_o) "what was that all about Konkaru?" I questioned him. He was red in his face. "What can't I be excited as well?" I rolled my eyes and walked out of the room.

"Gaara come and see your costume! I think it is the best thing! It will be perfect for you." Temari screamed. "Can't I even get a bit of rest in here?" I mumbled under my breath while making my way towards Temari's room. She made me wear the costume. I looked into the mirror. "WTF?! What am I meant to be?" I stated while staring at myself. "You're meant to be a Vampire. A very good looking one as well." I sighed in defeat. I had to accept this. "Fine I'll wear this."

A week was left till the party. "Hooray I can _**hardly wait**_!" I tried to sound convincing… Temari would always go on about how she was going to finally find the right guy for her. "Temari, as your brother I should say if you're going to be a zombie I don't think any guy in their right minds would want you as a girl friend." Konkaru stated. The next second Konkaru was on the floor in pain. "Next time think what you're going to say to me!" Temari yelled. "Gaara you might find a girl…" Temari said and I ignored her.

I walked out of the room and went to the roof. The sky was so peaceful and the stars twinkling bright. I kept staring at the sky. It was a real beauty.


	2. College talk

Even in college every one was on about the "big party" that Naruto was holding. That was the main topic for everyone. I sighed. '_We can't get any rest from listening to this god damn party._' My inner self said agitatedly, and I nodded in approval. I walked towards my first lesson. Thank god the class was empty at least now I could get some peace and quiet. I put my bag on the floor and placed my head on the table. I started to doze off when out of the blue I hear him screaming. "Sakura Chan I am so happy that you are coming to my party! Ino told me all about it. It's going to be so much fun." "Naruto can you be any louder?! You're going to make me go deaf if you continue to shout in my ears like that." I was breathing heavily my face red with anger. Naruto on the other hand stood there like a sad puppy. He looked scared. I took in a deep breath and spoke again "I'm sorry Naruto I shouldn't have shouted at you like that… It's just everyone is on about the party its giving me a headache." I rubbed my temples at the same time. "It's ok Sakura Chan. I'm sorry for shouting. But you are definitely coming to my party right?" He asked so eagerly. I smiled at him "Yes I am coming to your party." How he goes from sad to extremely happy I don't know. Naruto was jumping off the walls. He hugged me tightly and spoke "It's going to be so great now!" "Naruto you're going to kill me with your bear hug." He released me that second only. I could finally breathe. "Ja ne Sakura Chan." And with that my crazy best friend was gone.

The lesson started and still I could hear most of the girls talking about what they will do at the party. The funniest was hearing one of them. "I'm planning on wearing my mini skirt you know the really small one? That way I'll have Neji's attention and I'm sure he won't be able to resist me." '_I doubt that. Before she even gets round to Neji, I'm sure she'll look like a right whore after being screwed by all the guys that lay eyes on her_.' My inner self spoke menacingly, she was right. The girl wouldn't survive the night dressed like that. The lesson was finally over.

We all sat together on our table in the café. Naruto was all around the café talking to all the people who were planning on coming to the party. Ino and Sai, well they were on their usual routine. Touch each other up and make every one else cringe. Tenten was talking to Hinata about the party and what they plan on wearing. Shino sat there silently eating his food. (I liked Shino he was the most decent one out of the others always quiet and at least when you're around him you can have some peace.) Kiba and Lee were on about some new games that were out.

"Hey Haruno, I heard you're going to the party." That would be Neji (another of my best friends). I looked up and smiled. "Yeah thought I might as well do something. It was either the party or get stuck with the love birds." Neji and me laughed at that. "Good choice you made there then Haruno." Me and Neji spoke about the latest books that had been published. Both of us would have a day where we sat in the park or my back yard and read books.

The college day was finally over. I walked home with Neji, Ino and Sai. Ino and Sai were behind us and all we could hear were their moans and grunts from each kiss. Both me and Neji were disgusted by their noises. "Guys can you cut out the sound effects. We don't need to hear you lot kissing."

Once I reached home I went off and made some food. '_Gosh today was a long day_.'

Once I was done with dinner I went off to bed. I needed all the energy I could get.

The whole day went by with me finishing off the paperwork. Temari and Konkaru were out of sight, which made the house nice and peaceful. I could concentrate on my work without worrying that one of the two will barge in and start to talk about the Halloween party all over again. I sat back in my chair and relaxed my mind. The sun was setting now. It was a beautiful sight. The yellow getting devoured by the pinkish reddish shade and the sky a beautiful mixture of blue and pink clouds. I took in a deep breath and let it out.

I went downstairs into the kitchen and decided to make something to eat. When I opened the refrigerator I found nothing. "God damn you Konkaru for eating the left over." I thought out loud. I was left with no other choice but to eat ramen. I hadn't eaten it in a long time. Last time I had it was when we (including Temari and Konkaru) went to Konoha to see Naruto. Naruto forced me to try some and instantly I loved it.

I walked out of the house and towards the market. Stall by stall I asked for ramen but none of them served it. Finally I came up to one and they served ramen. I sat down and ordered a bowl. Peacefully and silently I ate the ramen. It tasted good but different from what I had eaten in Konoha. Once I was done I made my way back home. Not in a fast pace, but a slow relaxed pace. The stars were out and shining. A beautiful sight. The light breeze that passed around town was peaceful as well.

Once I got home I heard Temari talking to Konkaru about the party again… "Konkaru we have to leave tomorrow… We have no other choice." "Temari, you and Konkaru have to leave tomorrow; I'll leave later on tomorrow. I have to make sure that everything is perfect here and under control. I'm not leaving my village without handing the responsibility to the right person." I told her. Temari smiled and hugged me. I hugged her back. "You're the best Kazekage and best little brother anyone could ask for." She stated.

Both of them started their packing. Two hours later the house was dead silent again. Peaceful again. I went to the roof and started into the sky. It was a beauty. I watched as the stars twinkled and as the sun came up and the moon fading away.


	3. Getting ready for the party

Great… The day has **finally arrived**. _FUN! _

I stayed in bed for some time. I couldn't be bothered to get up and get ready for college… Everyone was just going to go on about the stupid party. I took in a deep breath and shut my eyes. Finally I had some peace. "Sakura? Sakura are you awake?" '_Either we have bad luck or we speak at the wrong times._' Somehow my inner self was correct. '_Aren't I always correct?_' 'Yeah whatever. Shut up now.' I wore my gown and went downstairs to great Ino. "Morning Ino." I said yawning. "Good morning Sakura! I can't wait for tonight! We're all going to have so much fun! Its going to be a BLAST!" I ignored her and walked into the kitchen to get something to drink. She kept going on and on… '_Is she planning to shut up soon? I'm getting very irritated by her voice now_.' I shrugged my shoulders.

Her phone started to ring. "Oh hi Sai sweetie. How are you doing? I'm good thanks. Aww baby I miss you too." I looked at her and shook my head. I walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. I had 5 hours left for the party and I wasn't in the mood for college. I slouched onto the sofa and switched on the TV. After an hour Ino was done talking to Sai and finally I didn't have to hear their love talk. It really does freak me out. Me and Ino were sitting down and watching Ghostbusters when someone knocked on the door. I got up to open the door and the first comment I got was "Wow, Haruno if that's what you're dressing up for the party you're scary enough." "Ha-ha very funny Neji. What brings you here?" "I had nothing to do. Wasn't planning on going college so thought to check whether you'd be at home. What you up to?" I yawned "Nothing really just watching Ghostbusters with Ino." He smiled and sighed. "Come inside, we'll think of something to do."

Ino's phone rang again. "I'll be there in 10 minutes. Bye Love you baby." Before she could explain anything me and Neji answered her. "Yeah you can go off with Sai. We'll see you at the party." Ino smiled and walked outside. It was me and Neji alone and we were extremely bored. I started to clean up the mess I had made earlier and Neji was busy watching the TV. "Sakura I'm hungry." Neji moaned from the living room. "So what do you want me to do?" "Cook me something duh." "Do it yourself. I'm not your wife!" I took the clothes outside to put them to dry. Neji was in the kitchen. It was scary how he knew where everything was in my house. He spend way too much time with me. Once I was done I walked back in. Neji was sitting on the table eating a sandwich he made. I took a bite from him and I had to agree it was very delicious.

An hour before the party started, Neji left my house to go and get ready. I told him that I'd meet him at the party. I went up stairs to get ready. I took a nice hot shower and washed my hair and started to get ready. I put on the outfit Ino picked out for me. I sat down and started to do my make up. I curled my hair and left them open. I found the high heeled boots that Ino ordered for me. After two hours I was finally ready and I had to say I looked hot. '_Not hot. Super hot_.'

I got my long black coat and put it on. I didn't want to get anyone's attention just yet. I made my way to the party.

I finally reached Konoha. And nothing seemed to have changed. It was all just the way it used to be. The only thing that was different was the Halloween decorations put up. I noticed little kids running around dressed up as supernatural things. I smiled and started to walk. A little kid bumped into my legs and fell down. I knelled down to see whether he was ok. I picked up him ghost outfit to see him and he smiled at me "Gomen onii san." I smiled at him "Daijobdesu" I helped him up and sorted his costume, he ran off to his friends and waved good bye. I smiled to myself.

I continued to walk. I finally made it to the hotel Temari and Konkaru were staying at. I walked into the reception and was greeted "Konichi wa Kazekage sama." "Konichi wa. Could you please tell me in which room Konkaru and Temari are staying in?" "I'll just check for you." After a few minutes the receptionist told me "Room 15 on floor 5." "Arigato gozimosu." I made my way to the room. When I reached the room all I could hear was Temari screaming about something. I sighed heavily and knocked on the door. Konkaru answered the door. "Gaara you made it! That's great now come in and get ready." I smiled half heartedly.

I put on my costume and waited for the other two ladies to get ready. "If you ladies aren't ready I'm leaving you." "Gaara we're nearly done just wait. You didn't even need make up but we do." "Konkaru you need make up?!" There was silence. I shrugged the question off and waited for them to get ready. After what seemed to be a decade both of them were ready. Konkaru looked like a puppet especially with the freaky make up… And Temari well she really looked nice. I was expecting a zombie all green and gooey but she looked pretty.

The three of us were finally ready and decided to make our way to the party. Just before we left Temari picked up my cape and put it around me. It was meant to make me look more Dracula-ish.


	4. Drinking and Dirty Dancing

I was finally at Naruto's house. Neji was outside and looked at. "Haruno what the hell? You decided to dress up in a coat?" I smiled at Neji. He really looked hot. The fishnet top just showed his perfect abs and muscles and the baggy trousers well it hides a lot of things. I bite my lip and walked towards him. I rubbed my hands across his chest and saw him blush. When I undid my coat I noticed his eyes widen in shock. His face turned bright red. "S- Sorry for staring." I laughed at him and looked down on him. '_Yup we gave him a bulge in the pants._' I laughed at him and walked into the party. Everyone from Konoha was here. Naruto made his way towards me and Neji. His reaction to what I was wearing was a bit different from Neji. His mouth fell open and he kept staring '_Gosh we're getting all the attention. This feels good. Must give it to Ino._' I smiled at myself. To be a tease I licked my lips and moved closer to Naruto and whispered into his ear. "What's the matter Naruto? You shouldn't stare at a girl like that." He shivered from my voice and looked away. '_Second person we had the effect on._' I made my way through the people and most of the guys had their heads turned towards me. '_Well what can we say, we're just sizzling hot!_' I noticed most of the girls were giving me death glares I sighed and spoke 'They're just jealous that they don't have all the attention."

I joined Shikamaru and the others on the table. Everyone (including the girls) were surprised to see me in the outfit. "Sakura you're hot! Man if I was a guy I'd do you right now here only." Tenten said. Kiba commented on Tenten's statement. "Why not just do her now only. We don't mind some girl to girl action." I looked at Tenten and sat in her laps. Stroking her face and hair I moved my hands towards her neck. Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba and Lee all had there mouth wide open. Neji was the first to speak "Stop it both of you. Do that later." Tenten giggled and grabbed me tighter and spoke "What's wrong Neji? Can't handle a bit of heat?" All of us (girls) started to laugh at the guys. I got off Tenten and sat down. Shikamaru had ordered the drinks for us. Glass after glass half of us were tipsy while the other half were drunk.

The party started to go wild with the songs playing. _It's a thief in the night__.__To come and grab you__._ We all got up and walked to the dance floor._It can creep up inside you. And consume you_. Me and the girls were in the middle and the guys around us. We started to grind on each other._ A disease of the mind._ Neji was the closest to me. I grabbed him and started to dance. He wrapped him arms around me and was grinding against me. The next moment I was in Kiba's arms. Me and him were dirty dancing. Kiba started to grope my back side so I pushed myself onto him and he moaned and let go.

We finally made it to the party. I could hear nearly everyone speaking at once. I saw my blonde best friend as he made his way towards us. He hugged Temari "You look pretty in a very zombiefied way." She smiled at him and hugged him back. To Konkaru he just gave a doubtful look and shook his hand. When he finally made it to me he smiled and hugged me. "It's been a long time Gaara." "It surely has been." He walked us inside the party before being greeted by someone else.

We made our way to Hinata and Shino who were sitting on the table near the drinks. "Hey guys." Temari screamed and ran towards the table. Both Hinata and Shino greeted us with a smile. Hinata was dressed as a ghost. She looked very pretty. Temari bought the drinks to us. Konkaru and Temari drank their drinks and ordered more. I sat down and sipped mine. Both of them made their way to the dance floor.

I ordered another drink and sipped it. I watched as everyone dance and sighed. Temari had already got a guy in her arms and Konkaru a girl. I felt a bit left out but didn't bother. It was then when a pink haired girl made her way towards the table. She saw the drink I had and asked "If you aren't planning on drinking it, I'll have it." Before I could answer she took the glass out of my hand and downed the drink. "Thanks." She walked towards the bar and ordered a drink. I sighed and rolled my eyes. I looked at her again and she really was hot. I short tight skirt that showed her curved and toned bum. Her high heeled boots and her tight top really did show a lot about her. She made her way back towards me and I noticed her top. It was tight. Really tight. It pushed my breasts upwards. They were big and nice. _What the hell? Why am I saying that?!_ I shook away the thought and looked away from her. She sat down next to me and passed me one drink. "Sorry I drank yours. Here's another one." I smiled at her and took the drink. She had really strong yet beautiful facial features. She looked up and smiled at me. A few minutes after she looked at me again. This time she spoke "No way! Gaara?! OMG" _She knows me?_ "Yeah. I am Gaara." I said hesitatingly. It then hit me. I knew who she was. "Sakura?! No way. You've changed…. In a very nice way." I said eyeing her body. She jumped off her seat and hugged me tightly. "Come lets dance."

Both of us made our way to the dance floor and started to dance. "So what exactly are you meant to be Sakura?" I asked her. "I'm meant to be a Vampiress. Why does it not suit me?" She moved closer to me "No Sakura, you look really hot in it." I moved closer to her and pulled me towards me. "Hot enough to make me do this." I bit her neck lightly. She moaned in pleasure. She held me tighter.

Gaara looked amazingly hot. I could see his abs and muscles through his tight top. The cape he wore was no longer on his shoulders. Neither of us knew where it was. Both of us danced to every song together there wasn't a single song we didn't want to dance to.

Everyone one made space on the dance floor. Me and Gaara took the main spot and started to dance. _I think I should know how to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out._ Gaara was grinding against and me and it made me feel hot. I turned around to face him and started to grind against him.

I could feel her body start to heat up. I smiled. She surely loved what I was doing and I loved the effect I had on her.

When she turned around and started to grind against me I felt myself grow hard. I couldn't help it. She was incredibly hot and she surely knew how to dance with a guy. I grabbed hold of her back side and pulled her closer.

_How low can you go?_ I watched her as she started to go low on me. Her body seemed to be really flexible. _Practice in front of that mirror. Now you doing it on the dance floor_. We both started to dance even more. Everyone else joined in. I noticed how nearly all the guys were trying to grind on any girl they found. I knew I found mine and no guy could come near her.


	5. A night never to forget

The party finally finished. Naruto was saying his good byes and thanks to everyone who came to the party. Neji was sitting on the table being sick so was Tenten. They both drank like they never saw an alcoholic drink before. Shikamaru and Temari were standing together exchanging numbers and Konkaru was with Kiba and Lee.

I was standing with Gaara and looking after Neji. I got him some lemon juice to drink. He sipped it and threw up again. Naruto came up to us. "Sakura, Gaara. Leave Neji here I'll look after him. Also leave Tenten I'll make sure they both feel better." I smiled at him and walked off. Gaara following behind. We joined Temari and Shikamaru. Temari kissed Shikamaru on the lips; Shikamaru took the upper hand and snogged her. Their kiss started to get extremely passionate which included rubbing and touching each other. I walked away feeling like I was going to throw up. Gaara laughed and took me outside.

"Are you staying for long in Konoha?" I asked him. He smiled and moved closer to me. "Might stay for the week. But I'm not sure. I might have to leave earlier." I was disappointed with his answer but I didn't show it on my face. I smiled a bit. After a few minutes of silence I decided it was time for me to go home. "Gaara, hopefully we'll meet up again. I have to go now." I hugged him and started to make my way home. I felt him watching me. I forgot my coat at Naruto's party, but it shouldn't have to be a problem. I sighed and turned around to see him for the last time. As I looked he wasn't there. I swallowed. '_May be he went back to Naruto_.' May be he did. When I turned back to walk home he was standing there. He smiled at me and hugged me tightly. "I'm not going to disappoint you. I'll walk you home." I smiled at him. We walked together quietly.

Once we reached my house I asked him to come inside. He sat down on the sofa. I ran upstairs and changed my clothes. I wore my loose top and baggy bottoms. I had taken my entire make up off. When I went back down Gaara was helping himself to the TV. I went and sat with him. We both watched whatever was on. After a few moments Gaara pulled me towards him and kissed my lips. At first I was reluctant but after sometime I gave in and kissed back. I pulled him closer to me. He picked me up and placed me on his laps, his arms around my back while my hands were in his hair. We broke off the kiss for some air.

He picked me up bridal style and walked up the stairs. He placed me on my bed and placed himself over me and we continued our kissing session. While kissing him I grabbed held of his top and took it off and what I saw under the top was amazing. His abs were perfect and his muscles perfectly in place. I rubbed my hand over his chest and felt the hardness of his muscles. He smiled at my amazement and quickly turned me over so I was on top of him. This time he took off my top and stroked my stomach making me shiver to each of his touches.

It didn't end there though; he unhooked my bra strap and pulled it off my body revealing my breasts to him and the cold air around us which caused my nipples to harden. He enjoyed the sight; he had a big grin on his face. His hands made their way to my breasts and he started to play with them. First by giving them a gentle squeeze and then attacking them with his mouth.

Her body was amazingly hot. As I sucked and bit on her hard nipples she moaned and squeaked at the pleasure I was giving her. I enjoyed the feel of her soft, big breasts in my hands. I moulded them and fondled them. With each moan I got from her I felt myself harden. I turned her over and lay on top of her still playing with her breasts. I slowly moved my right hand down south and into her trousers and I felt how wet she was. She too was excited like me and that just made me harder. When I placed my hand into her underwear I saw and felt her legs tighten around my arm almost stopping me from pleasuring her. "Let go Sakura, I promise I'll be gentle." I whispered in her ear. She was still reluctant, I started to tease her neck with my tongue and she finally gave me what I wanted. I could feel her juices around my fingers as I teased her. When I added a finger into her she took in a sharp breath, I added another and she moaned. I started to move them in and out of her and she moaned to each thrust. From a slow pace I moved faster and still gentle and each time I got a louder moan. I felt her come close to her climax. I quickly took out my fingers and pulled off her trousers and underwear and placed my mouth on her womanhood. I rubbed and sucked on her clit and she moaned and screamed. When I put my tongue into her womanhood she grabbed held of the bed sheets and moaned louder "Gaara…. Oooh right there… Ahhh" Her moans were music to my ears. I licked her more and she came in my mouth. She tasted delicious. When I looked at her she was blushing red. I kissed her on her lips and she pulled me towards her even more, pressing her hot breasts against my chest.

I couldn't let him have all the fun. I too had to have some fun with him. After the kiss I pulled down his trousers and his boxers and too my amazement I saw his erect member. It was huge. Not like Neji's (Yes I had seen Neji's dick). I licked my lips in anticipation; I lowered my body onto him. When my mouth was on top of his member I felt him harden even more. I started to lick up and down his member and enjoyed each moan he gave in response. When I started to suck his member He grabbed the bed sheets. I started to go faster and used my tongue even more. His moans grew louder and louder with each suck and lick I delivered "Oh gosh Sakura…. Ohh". And after the last moan he spilled his juices into my mouth and I swallowed him whole. When I released him member from my mouth he pulled me on top of him and kissed me deeply. He turned me around again, this time he was on top of me and he placed himself in between my legs. He kissed my neck and started to move lower, biting my collar bone and then my breasts. His hot mouth felt amazing on my cold hard nipples.

He placed his member near my entrance and looked at me. I nodded my head in approval for him to enter me, to become one with me. I could feel his heat around my woman hood and it made me more eager to have him in me. He pushed in and I moaned, when he was in my fully I was in pain. He had broken my virginity. He stopped and looked into my eyes. "Calm down Sakura. I'll start off slow so you'll get used to me being in you." I nodded and he started to thrust. It hurt but I was able to bear the pain. After some thrusts I felt the pleasure knock in and I held him tighter. It felt so good. I could feel him in me. I moaned every time he knocked against me "Oooh Gaara it feels so good ahhh right there…. GAAAARA"

He increased his pace and I was moving with him. Each thrust he delivered I moaned louder for him. We kept going on like this and I could feel myself heat up. "Oh Kami feels so good" Gaara moved deeper and faster in me.

We both had reached the top and I held him tighter, my nails digging into his back. He wrapped his arms around me tighter as well. "Gaa…aara cum with me… Ahhhh" I managed to speak though my moans and I felt his harden even more in me. I held him tighter as I felt myself climax I screamed his name for more and for him never to stop and that was when he shot his seed into me "SA-KU-RA". We both moaned at the same time. He turned us over. He was still in me and I was lying on his chest. It felt so good being one with him. "I love you Sakura." I looked at him and smiled. I kissed him deeply and passionately. "I love you too Gaara." With that we both fell asleep.


End file.
